


Black Dragon

by VelociraptorsDontLie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Death, F/M, Language, Steamy love stuff, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelociraptorsDontLie/pseuds/VelociraptorsDontLie
Summary: Black Dragon was a name she had always hated. Never in the world did she think she'd come to like it.





	1. One

_'Again!'_

_'Again!'_

_'You will fight or you will starve! Do it again!'_

''Lilian! Wake up! You overslept!'' A female voice spoke, muffled due to being on the other side of the closed door. ''Come on! Your man will be here any second.''

The eyebrows scrunched first with distaste towards the idea of getting up, but nevertheless, her eyes did open and she got up. For a moment, she just sat and stared at the wall until the door to her room finally burst open.

''Come on, now -'' The intruder she knew as her roommate stared at her with a knowing look. ''The dreams again? Your mother was a piece of work, huh, Lil.''

Lilian opened her mouth to speak moments before three loud knocks could be heard on the front door, followed by a voice. ''Lily! I'm here.''

Lily' roommate raised her eyebrows in an 'I told you so' fashion as she walked from the room to let the new arrival in. Lily stood up and grabbed the clothes she had prepared the night before, a habit she had always had.

She looked down at her leg, watching the artwork on it disappear before getting dressed. Lily's long hair had been wet the night before, Pin curls unrolled so she could quickly style her hair in the Victory roll's she had always worn.

Downstairs was where she'd seen him, one-half of her best friends stood in the kitchen with her roommate making idle chatter while he waited.

''Why Mr Barnes, Looking like a regular dreamboat there.''

James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes turned his eyes to his friend as his smile widened. He was a handsome man, Lily always knew he would be the moment she had met him all those years ago, and she had quite the crush on him.

''You think, Tinkerbell?'' He smoothed his hands down his chest, over the soldier uniform he was currently wearing. He knew he looked good, he made sure to look good for her. ''And that's Sergeant Barnes to you now.''

''Ooh, extra dreamy.'' She chuckled, letting him walk over and drop an arm around her shoulders in a welcoming hug. ''On the other hand, When do you ship out?''

''Tomorrow.''

Lily smiled sadly, there wasn't a whole lot of time she would get with him before he left. ''You promise me you'll be careful, Sergeant. I would very much like to see you again after tomorrow.''

''You won't be able to shake me.'' Lily waved to Ruth as the man she cared for started to lead her from the building. ''That's why I thought we should go somewhere. We just need a babe for Steve.''

''Where are we going that requires an extra girl for Steve? Am I not enough?''

Despite the small pink flush at Lily's tease, Bucky managed to keep that same smile on his face as he pulled out a newspaper from behind him. ''The World Exposition of tomorrow. You've been eyeing the flyers all week.''

''You noticed that?''

''I notice everything you do, Tinkerbell.'' Lily grinned down at the concrete, stunned into bashful silence. She knew that he was bound to know quite a bit about her, given that they'd been friends for years. But to notice everything? Perhaps...''So? You wanna go?''

Lily laughed and nodded. ''Of course, I want to go. I know it'll be wonderful with you as my date.''

''You picked up on that, huh?''

''For a man going to war, you aren't very brave when it comes to me, are you?''

Chuckling, Bucky couldn't help but agree with her. ''Well, I have to be careful. One wrong move and I might never see you again, and we can't have that.''

''No indeed not, So let's find Steve a girl for tonight.''

Bucky's smile turned soft, different to all the other smiles she had seen on his face. Lily wasn't blind, she knew romantic feelings when she saw them, and she was so glad that she wouldn't have to hide hers from him...

But she was still hiding something very important.

Lily and Bucky found a nice girl by the name Florence, she seemed nice at least but Lily couldn't sure as Bucky usually had that sort of effect on women. Tonight would prove just how nice the woman was.

The two women ended up together when Bucky bid a sweet farewell to find Steve. Lily had spoiled herself during the hours with new acquaintance, Florence, buying a new dress that had caught her eye when she walked by the store.

It was outrageously green and she loved it, it was the perfect dress to use as a reminder to a night she knew would kickstart her relationship with Bucky. The night was cold, she hadn't brought a coat purely because she didn't want to carry it around, and Florence was quite the chatterbox that it was starting to grate on Lily's nerves.

Lily wanted to punch her, right in the teeth if it got the woman to shut up.

''Bucky!'' She waved the moment she saw him, making sure her feet returned to the ground after her little hop to get him to see her. ''Stevie!'' The boys came close and Lily wrapped Steve up in a hug which he was glad to reciprocate.

Lily smiled and pulled away to introduce Florence, not missing the slight dislike on her face before it was quickly covered up. Steve was small, he wasn't the healthiest but he was sweet and Lily hoped he'd one day find a nice woman who perhaps shared their height.

''New dress, Tinkerbell?'' Bucky asked, greeting Lily with a hug much like Steve's, except he had to bend his knees a little since she was about the same height Steve was...if a tiny bit smaller.

'Welcome to the Modern Marvels Pavilion and the world of tomorrow. A greater world. A better world.'

The four of them walked around for a little bit, the back of Lily's hand kept brushing against Bucky's, as if he wanted to hold her hand but hadn't quite grasped the courage to do so. There were so many amazing things to see in the Pavilion, it intrigued her and gave more questions than it answered, but she was waiting for something else.

''Oh! It's starting!'' Lily exclaimed as she heard the commotion, One hand grabbed Bucky's and the other reached passed Florence to grab Steve's. Florence had hardly said two words since their first meeting and to say that Lily was angry was a little bit of an understatement.

Steve and Bucky were forced to try and keep up with Lily while she darted towards the stage, pushing her way through the people and stopping so abruptly that the two men almost went into the back of her.

It always surprised them how fast she ran, even though it had been many years since they first witnessed her running, it was still amazing.

Ladies and gentlemen. Mr Howard Stark

Howard Stark was the kind of man that every other man had to compete with. If you had a girl chances are she was more interested in Howard Stark than you, she'd love you but always wish she had a chance with Howard Stark.

Lily's admiration for Howard Stark Started and ended with his mind. The man had an endless amount of imagination and wasn't afraid of failure, if he wanted to build it, by god it was going to get built.

The man of the hour came on stage as showgirls gestured, he took off his hat and pulled one of the girls in for a quick kiss, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief afterwards.

''Ladies and Gentlemen, what if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all.'' The showgirls removed the wheels from the car on stage, Lily stepped backwards in case something were to happen but found herself bumping into bucky, who she hadn't felt was standing so close behind her.

She smiled up at him and he did the same down at her. ''It won't stay up.'' She predicted.

''Yes. Thanks, Mandy'' Howard thanked her before addressing the audience again. ''With Stark gravitic reversion technology, you'll be able to do just that.'' Howard turns a dial and pushes a lever and the car starts to hover off the ground, and orange glow under the fenders.

''Holy cow'' Bucky spoke, not sounding particularly awed at it. A few moments of holding and the technology under the fenders started to spark before the entire car slammed back to the stage. Lily elbowed Bucky gently and his shoulders shook with a silent chuckle.

''I did say a few years, didn't I?'' Howard saved his failed invention with a dazzling smile though Lily could tell he was annoyed it hadn't worked.

''Hey Steve, What do you say we treat these girls to-'' Lily heard Bucky speak before cutting himself off, turning her head in confusion, she saw him looking for Steve - who had vanished from sight.

''Hey Tink-''

''You know where he is. Go.'' Lily smiled, interrupting him. ''You know how badly he wants this.''

''I'll be right back.'' Bucky promised. ''Then we are going dancing.'' Lily watched him leave again, off to find Steve who was no doubt going to try and enlist in the war again. They followed behind but slowly, watching him walk into the recruitment centre nearby.

Lily sighed the moment he left her sight and turned her head towards Florence. ''You might as well leave, Florence. You've ignored Steve the entire time and he's not coming back.''

''I can't believe you tried to set me up with that.''

''And I can't believe that you're thick as shit.'' Florence visibly flinched at the harsh tone, surprised too. Lily had seemed like such a sweet and timid girl since the moment they'd met, Florence had possibly even hoped to snatch Bucky from under the girl's nose. As far as Florence was concerned, Lillian was a precious and kind woman but here she was, glaring with the anger of a thousand scorned men.

''Well I never! Where has this come from!?'' Florence said, offended after the initial shock had dispersed.

''You haven't known me long enough to judge my character, Florence.'' Lily's smile wasn't warm, it was smug and she seemed far more intimidating than she had been a moment ago.

''Lillian! How-''

''Hello again Ladies.'' Bucky's timed appearance almost made her jumped, forgetting to be aware of her surroundings as she spoke to Florence.

''Bucky!'' Lily exclaimed, turning to face him with a wide happy smile that Florence now saw right past. Knowing Lily for the woman she was. ''Steve's going to try again then? I thought so, so I told Florence that she might want an early night. She agreed, She's going home now, Say goodbye.''

''Oh!'' Bucky's eyebrows shot up in surprise, though enjoyed the thought of him dancing with her without the thought of leaving a lady alone. ''Well, Goodbye. It was nice to meet you, Florence.''

Florence looked like she wanted to expose Lily, but the rise of said woman's eyebrow was enough to chase the thought away. ''And you, Goodnight.''

Florence left and Lily looked back up at Bucky. ''So Dancing?''

''Dancing.'' Bucky's arm wrapped around her back and pulled her close, leading her towards the crowd of dancing people. It was a wonderful night and aside from Florence, Lily thought it would get better.

She was wrong.

It was a little late, Bucky was walking her home when it started to rain. It was a lovely walk in the rain, he knew she loved the rain, she loved the sound it made against the ground, against windows when she tried to sleep.

He loved how happy she looked, walking beside him, sometimes even skipping ahead a little. Like right now, just a few steps ahead of him, turning to give him that beautiful smile when she was snatched from the side.

''Lily!''

Strong, thick arms were curled around her waist, pulling her deeper into the alleyway she was walking past. She could see Bucky chasing after her captor, his arm outstretched for her to grab it, there was no other way she was going to escape this hold so she threw out her hand and grabbed his hand the moment it was in range.

Using her feet against the thighs of her captor while Bucky pulled to get her away from him. Being small, her hips managed to slip right through his arms with a little wiggling and she fell towards her date.

''You're getting in my way.'' The stranger said. ''Give me Black Dragon and I will not harm you.''

Lily's heart froze over with fear and hatred, turning to look at the man who knew who she was. He was tall, muscley and had a tattoo of a cockroach on the front of his neck. ''Not a chance, Creep.''

''Run.'' Lily told Bucky, pushing her hands against his chest to force him away. ''Run away, Please!''

''No. He can't grab you like that.'' Bucky refused to move, instead choosing to push Lily behind him protectively. ''I don't care who he thinks you are, he won't touch you like that again.'' Lily loved how brave Bucky was, she really did love it but she was more concerned with his life.

''I have no need for you.'' The enemy spoke again. ''Move, or you will be moved.'' Bucky said nothing, he only stood his ground in front of Lillian and she couldn't watch him get himself killed, she wouldn't. He didn't know who this man was, what he was apart of. ''Very well.''

She saw the glint as he moved, he was considerably bigger than Bucky and he wouldn't have mercy. ''No!'' Lily moved from behind Bucky within a second, raising her leg and kicking out her foot to collide with the man's stomach.

He was sent back from the force of the kick, landing on his back and the knife was let go of. ''You dare threaten him again and you will die a slow, painful death.''

''Lily?'' She ignored Bucky for the moment as her enemy stood back up.

''As fast as ever.'' He said to her, speaking with a familiarity that confused Bucky. As the woman in front of him stood strong in a balanced stance, staring her enemy down without fear. ''It's a shame you're weak of heart.''

''Caring for others makes me strong. I wouldn't expect a cockroach to know about that. How did you get your name.''

''I'm hard to kill.''

''You'll be nameless when I'm done with you.''

Cockroach chuckled ''The Order needs you back, Black Dragon.''

''That is not my name''

''That is your name to us.'' Cockroach retaliated, his stance strong as he spoke ''We know all about you. We know you were trained first with the four different styles of Chinese martial arts. Tai chi, Ba Gua, Hung Gar and Northern Shaolin kung fu.''

''None of this information will help you in facing me.'' Lily informed, lowering into a stance unfamiliar to Bucky of course. Cockroach got into his own stance but then immediately made the first move, Kicking out with his leg.

Lily was quick to counter, using the palm of her hand to push the oncoming foot down. They were back in their stances, Lily making the first move before Cockroach could even think of his. She was fast, Both Bucky and Cockroach had to admit.

She jumped towards him, literally jumped. Using his bent knee as a step with her left foot and wrapping her little legs tightly around Cockroach's neck, flinging herself backwards to slam her opponent's large body onto the hard wet concrete and then slamming a fist into the back of his head.

Bucky could hardly believe what he was witnessing. The small girl he had known almost all his life was always so sweet and innocent, he always had to protect her from men but here she was, defending herself against such an opponent and winning.

Cockroach's hand swiped out, pulling Lily to the floor with him. During the fight, Her concentration was lost and her tattoo could be seen faintly in the dark. ''You'll always be one of us, Black Dragon.''

''That is not my name.'' Lily repeated, kicking out with her free (and heeled) foot. The heel of her shoe taking out Cockroach's eye, the large brute screeched with pain as Lily pushed herself back up. ''And Red Dragon, is not getting me back.''

''Red Dragon is dead.'' Cockroach informed through his pain. ''White Dragon is her successor like you were supposed to be.''

''White Dragon will die, just like the rest of The Order.'' Lily spoke, undoing the first few buttons on her soaked dress to reveal a blade wedged between her breasts. One she had been stashing since she woke up earlier. She took ahold of the leather handle, the rigged edged blade glinted in the moonlight for all of one second.

''Just like you.'' Lily added a moment before kneeling and plunging the blade in Cockroach's throat. ''You can bleed out here, alone and unloved, since you have forced my hand in revealing my past.'' She removed the blade, wiping it on Cockroach's clothes before sheathing it and re-buttoning her dress.

''Lily''

''We should go home now.'' And she started walking, not waiting for Bucky. She was afraid, what he'd just seen wasn't the girl he'd grown up with; She was even horrified with herself.

''Lily'' She ignored him and carried on walking. ''Lily'' Bucky called again as she sped up, she didn't want to face anything he wanted to say, she feared the words she would hear, would not be nice ones. ''Lillian!'' Not even that worked.

''Black Dragon?!''

Lily whirled around immediately on the heel of her foot, catching Bucky off guard ''That is not my name!'' Bucky finally saw the look on her face, All scrunched up the way it normally was when she didn't want to cry.

''Let's go home. You can explain to me there where you got the fighting skills from.''

''You're not scared of me?'' She whispered, hope shining in her eyes.

''I could never.'' He led Lily home, inviting himself in and she didn't mind. He waited until she was all cleaned up in dry clothes, drying her brown hair with a towel. Waiting in silence next to her on the couch. Lilian's roommate seemed to be out, but to make sure, Lily had quickly checked the bedroom before returning.

''So...''

''I was inducted into a secret organisation since I was a child.'' Lily started her story, only ever glancing at Bucky in short bursts. ''She wasn't the leader then, she was just the person who trained new recruits, who brought them in. Xiu-Mei Zhang was a vile woman whom I spent most of my time with, She paraded around as my mother.''

Bucky was a little confused and Lily knew why. Xiu-Mei was a Chinese name, she was a Chinese woman and Lily looked like no such Asian.

''Xiu-Mei rose to the top, as the highest authority and Leader of the Organisation, she was required to provide at least one successor. Xiu-Mei couldn't bear children, so she stole one from the home a family that could be easily killed unnoticed. I was trained mercilessly from the moment I had complete control over my limbs and not too soon after all that training, I was branded.''

Lily lifted her leg to his lap to show Bucky the tattoo she had sported, An oriental Dragon. It started at her ankle, a tail, the rest curled up and around her calf, around her knee and ended with face in the middle of her thigh.

''I was tied to a chair and forced to sit through the pain. My training wasn't even stopped while it healed. Sometime after it healed, I found the files on my parents, the ones she had murdered to obtain me. I ran away, met a nice elderly lady who took me in and about a month after that...I met you and Steve.''

''That's ...crazy. Wait a minute, If you've always had this,'' Bucky tapped his finger against the black dragon. ''How come we never saw it?''

Lily bit her lip, pulling her leg down from Bucky's lap. ''Promise you won't flip your wig?''

Bucky closed his eyes and held up his hands ''Promise'' When he opened his eyes, Lily was gone. His eyes travelled around the room but there was no trace and he didn't hear her leave.

''Lil-Ah!'' A minor heart attack happened as Lily suddenly came into view, her whole body rippling until she wasn't transparent anymore. She was staring at him intently, eyes flicking all over his face, watching his expression. ''Do it again?''

He watched Lily phase-out of sight like she wasn't occupying the space in front of him and then she was back again. ''Bucky?''

''How do you do that?''

''I'm something called a mutant. I met one while I was in the middle of running away. She had different powers than me.'' Lily looked down at her lap, worried that he wouldn't want to be with her anymore. ''Please don't hate me. I promise that everything I've ever said to you has been the truth.''

Bucky wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer on the couch. ''I told you. I could never hate you.'' He whispered into her ear, soothing her paranoid mind.

Lily smiled, looking up at him to memorise his features, knowing this would be the last night they would see each other for a long while. She placed a hand on his cheek, gently stroking with her thumb. ''You be careful out there, okay?''

''I don't think I need to worry about you anymore, huh?'' Bucky smiled. ''Now that I know you're capable of protecting yourself.''

Lily's eyes flickered down to his lips, leaning up towards them as though they had their own gravitational pull. Tilting her head, she pushed her lips gently against his for the quickest of seconds, pulling away to whisper. ''I will always need you. No matter how capable I am.''

''Good.'' Bucky initiated the kiss first, pushing his lips against hers with a gentle loving touch. Sitting on the couch made it hard to get close, but Bucky just lifted her legs over his thighs and problem solved.

'Closer.' She thought, trying to shift herself as his arms dropped to encircle her waist. 'I need to get closer.'

Bucky's hands were burning their imprint on her once again as they did earlier that week, the mere act of his gentle touch had her intoxicated and left her wanting more. Lily's entire body heated to the point that she could feel herself starting to sweat, her hands dropping from his shoulders and down his uniform.

''Stop.'' Lily pulled away, breathing heavily as she remembered.

''What?'' Bucky worried about why she had stopped the kiss, something he had wanted for so long and he didn't want to stop it so soon.

Lily tapped the lapels of his slightly wet uniform. ''You need to go, remember? You're shipped out tomorrow, you need to rest.''

''You're killing me.'' Bucky laughed but did stand up, taking Lily with him and once again she saw him off from her front door. She watched him leave until she couldn't see him anymore.

She knew she should have told him that she wasn't going to be waiting at home for a letter from him. She knew she should have told him...

That she'll see him sooner than he thinks.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boring chapter. Nothing exciting.

''Recruits! Attention!'' 

Lily sat nearby as her new friend, Margaret Carter, dealt with the recruits. Though... the woman her self preferred to be called Peggy by her friends. Lily knew she was going to enjoy having Peggy as a friend, she wouldn't fill the hole in her heart that Bucky and Steve left, but she would do well. Not that Steve's hole needed filling when the man himself was lined up with the rest of the recruits. 

''What's with the accent queen victoria?'' A recruit spoke up, speaking out of line. ''I thought I was signing up for the U.S Army.'' Peggy's eyes darted to Lily's for a moment, seeing the raised eyebrows. 

Lily's face portrayed that she couldn't believe the soldier had the audacity to say such a thing to his superior, and Peggy had to agree. ''What's your name, Soldier.''

''Gilmore Hodge, your majesty.''

''Step Forward, Hodge.'' She ordered and he did as told but not without a look to a fellow soldier. ''Put your right foot forward.''

''Oo, are we gonna wrassle? Cause I got a few moves I know you'll like.''

A few heads turned at the sound of Lily laughing, Peggy's fist connecting with the side of Hodge's face and sending the man to the ground. ''Agent Carter!'' A man called from a car, Lily stopped laughing when she witnessed the Colonel leaving a car. 

''Colonel Phillips!'' Peggy greeted, Saluting him. Lily stood to her feet and drew closer to the Colonel just in case he needed anything from her, the folder in her hands closed as she paused the reading she was required to do for the SSR. 

''I can see that you are breaking in the Candidates, that's good!'' Phillips stopped walking just in front of her, looking down at the candidate. ''Get your ass up out of that dirt and stand in that line at attention until someone comes tells you what to do.''

The soldier answered in the usual 'yes sir!' and got up off the ground. 

''General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons but they are won by men. We are going to win this war because we have the best men.'' It was quite amusing when Phillips noticed poor little Stevie amongst the tall men. 

''And because they're gonna get better. Much better. The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man. At the end of this week, we will choose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super-soldiers. And they will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of Hell.''

Lily stepped walked closer when Peggy urged her too, outing her existence to the new recruits. ''This is Agent Walker.'' The Colonel explained in his authoritative voice. ''She is here to kick you when you're down and I have been assured that she will not have mercy.''

The smile on Lily's face was one Steve had never seen on her before. Steve knew Lily was one for using one hundred percent for any work, but the smile on her face made it seem more like it was for her amusement rather than fighting the bullies. 

The regulatory training started almost immediately and Hodge proved to be quite the nuisance. It wasn't becoming of a soldier in training to laugh at a comrade's failures during said training when Steve's leg got caught in the rope climb and ended upside down; no one helped him, Hodge found it amusing.

Crawling through the mud, under spiked wires was hard for Steve, not having the upper body strength to keep the rifle out of the mud and continued crawling. Hodge made it harder by knocking down one of the posts, half of it collapsing on top of the small blonde. Lily could hardly contain her anger while watching it, Peggy was the one who had to make sure Lily didn't murder Hodge.

Then Lily found herself sitting in a jeep with Peggy, looking over the information her friend had written on the recruits. Ignoring Steve's little paragraph, the other recruits were doing well but they were nowhere near where she had intended them to be at this point. 

''Pick up the pace, Ladies!'' Their trainer yelled '' Let's go, Let's go! Double time!''

Lily couldn't help but smile at the effort Steve was really making. The man had asthma and yet he was willing to run and train for war, Lily could see Steve had made an impression on Peggy as well and in such a short time.

''He's persistent'' Peggy smiled over at Lily.

Lily put a hand to her ear, pretending she heard something ''oh, oh, I hear wedding bells.'' Peggy chuckled, pushing her friend playfully as they focused back on the training troops. ''He's been wanting this for a while, I'm glad Erskine saw potential.'' 

''That flag, means we're only at the halfway point!'' Little hunched over Steve looked up, squinting at the flag at the top of the pole. ''First man to bring it to me, gets a ride back with Agents Carter and Walker!''

At that point, all the men began to jump at the pole, trying to climb such a smooth surface. It was almost impossible without the proper grip on their shoes ''You think any of them will figure out that they could just take off their shoes and socks for more grip?'' Lily questioned in a whisper towards Peggy. The British woman snickered lightly before silencing.

''Nobody's got that flag in seventeen years! Now fall back into line, come on! fall in!'' Lily grinned as she saw Steve be the only one not falling back in line and walk up to the pole. ''Rogers! I said fall in!'' Steve pulled the pin from the bottom of the pole, the whole thing going over and once on the ground, Steve plucked off the Flag.

Lily's shoulders shook, her hand covering her mouth as she tried to conceal the smile and stop the laughing. Steve handed the flag to the officer and thanked him before climbing into the truck next to Lily, all while the other recruits watched with disbelief. 

''Something funny, Tinkerbell?'' 

Lily made a sound of question, raising her eyebrows before dropping them and making a negative sound and shaking her head. All with a smile on her face, Steve knew exactly what she was laughing over. He smiled at her when she pushed a kiss to his cheek, ''You did good, shortstack.'' 

There was something incredibly wonderful about the simple words she told him. Steve hung onto them for hours on end while he was training, he had seen the way Lily fought and while he had not had the time to ask her about her skills...could have guessed how she got that way purely by how she trained them. 

''Faster Ladies! Come on. '' Peggy instructed, the recruits doing push-ups and Steve was giving it his all.

''My mother moves faster than this! And she's dead!'' Lily interjected ''You think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead mother!'' Peggy waited for the usual 'god rest their soul'. People usually said it when talking about the dead, but it never came.

''Up!'' Peggy ordered, the recruits doing as told ''Jumping jacks.''

''For a second there, I thought we were recruiting little girls!'' Lily shouted ''Hell! I think our chances would be better with actual little girls! You're all miserable excuses for soldiers! Pick up the pace!'' That had got them going, they had all seen Lily running in the early hours of the morning, running for hours. She was hard to impress with stamina like hers.

But then - ''Grenade!''

All of the recruits bolted from the area and went behind cover, All except for Steve, who ran toward the Grenade and covered himself over it; just as Peggy and Lily were about to do something. Lily smiled, knowing now that it was just a test for Project Rebirth; She had figured it out, there was no way Steve would be here if not for that specific reason.

''Get away! Get back!'' After a few seconds, when the grenade did not explode like the ticking time bomb it should have been, Steve opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. ''is this a test''

Lily barked a laugh as the other recruits stood up, releasing the dummy grenade ''A test...'' She held out a hand towards Steve, who took it with a smile ''You passed with flying colours.''

''What was the test for?''

Lily smiled secretively, nudging her friend's shoulder ''Go, rest up'' Steve looked at her weirdly but none the less, did as she said while she turned back to the other recruits. ''Dismissed! Get the hell out of my Sight, you maggots!''

Everyone at Camp Lehigh was surprised by Lily, the way she had come waltzing into the camp, introduced as an agent and the weird Tattoo on her leg. They'd never seen a woman so harsh and pushy, they wondered why, Even Peggy and Colonel Phillips wondered why. But none dared to ask.

Their wonders stayed silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw Endgame about a week ago. Twice. because my best friend decided I needed to go through all that again XD and I wanted to write for this. 
> 
> But then i watched the walking dead and wanted to write for that. 
> 
> And Game of Thrones and wanted to write for that because I'm not happy with the way my favourite character went out. So I was debating whether or not to go 'screw canon' and write a fic to change it completely. I started watching IZombie too, and surprise surprise, Arthur Pendragon was in it and so i wanted to write more of the Gwaine Fic i had.
> 
> And I also got Days gone so i want to play that and I'm just feeling all pulled about in several directions. XD 
> 
> Completely at a loss for what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I had on Fanfic.net. But I don't like the site much so I'm moving it here and changing it somewhat.   
> For this time around, I'm imagining Lily to have features much like Lauren Cohan...jut her face though.


End file.
